maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans
Episode Summary Total Recall Me Baby: MAD tries to recall the plot of Total Recall... through song! The Asgardigans: Thor teams up with some weird creatures from a backyard. Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #'Total Recall Me Baby' (Movie Parody of Total Recall/Music Parody of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Dog Dreaming About Dancing on Gravestones (Animation by M. Wartella) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the votes are in, the numbers have been counted, and he thinks it's safe to say we all saw this coming. But at 8:22 PM, Alfred E. Neuman became President of the United States, but it turns out every news source in the country got it wrong. Alfred E. Neuman won by a 53% margin. (MAD News Segment) #Wonder Woman Bread (Spoof on Wonder Woman/Ad Parody of Wonder Bread) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Trick Acorn (Cartoon) #Who Wore it Better? #Terry Covington, M.D., Thursdays on the Bug Network (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Mad Men Opening Sequence Parody (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that he seems that he made a mistake earlier, and as a journalist, he must apologize for not checking his facts. But it appears Alfred E. Neuman did not win the presidency by 53% after all. It was 54%, so congratulations yet again to the next President of the United States! (MAD News Segment) #Banana Peel on the Floor (Animation by M. Wartella) #'The Asgardigans' (Spoof on Asgard/TV Parody of the Backyardigans) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third time where a 2012 movie gets spoofed. (Total Recall) *This is fourth time Spy vs. Spy used a pop-culture reference (Mad Men). *Second time Carly Rae Jepsen got spoofed. The first was in MADvent Calendar from The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!. *First time Asgard and the Backyardigans showed up. *In Total Recall Me Baby, it was originally going to be set in the 2012 DVD of Total Recall, but it's actually set in the 2012 story of Total Recall. *This is the fourth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The first was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']], the second was [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']], and the third was [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']], and also the episode after the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *MAD News interrupted a segment twice, and this is the very last episode to have the MAD News segment, and to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar for the second time. *30th time Spy vs. Spy was done in Stop Motion. 30 Stop-motion Spy vs. Spy segments?! Wow, amazing! *This is the only episode of MAD to have one single Ad Parody and only one Animated Marginal. *Fifth episode to have a musical segment and the first one where it takes place first. *In the Spy vs. Spy ''Mad Men ''parody, scenes from sketches in the three seasons were seen. The sketches seen were: #Flunco! #Swisster #Wonder Woman Bread #Transformal Wear #Average-ers #Meme Wolf #Rental Floss Voices *Rachel Ramras - TBA *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer and the MAD News anchor